priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 149 - Grand Opening of the Fashion Studio
is the 9th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 149th episode in the series overall. It aired on May 30, 2017. Plot While trying to convince more girls to join PriPara, they are caught off guard by Chiako, one of the Avocado Academy cheerleaders, as she plays with their hair. With that they encourage her to join PriPara to open her own Fashion Store but she is soon torn between her obligations as a Sheep Squad member and following her dreams. Summary Yui is in the middle of a dream, where she is giving a thank you speech and surrounded by millions of fanss cheering her on. She is snapped out of it by Laala and they take note of the various girls who have started showing up as of late. But with nobody becoming an Idol, it isn't really helping them. They start to fear the worst, imagining Laala being forced to part with Yui and breaks into tears until Punicorn manages to snap them out of it. With that, they promise to remain working hard. Meanwhile, at the Academy, a strange girl makes her way down the path. However, she finds herself weakened and is unable to keep her balance long, falling to the ground and dropping her satchel. As this is going on Yui and Laala are passing out PriPara fliers. A girl they speak to mentions that she went before- but she got bored with a lack of things to do there. To the girls horror, they are caught by Mimiko and flee in a panic after she reveals their plans to distract her failed to work. They run off until they realize she is no longer following them, only to get startled after one of the sheep squad girls appears suddenly. She reminds them of her name, Chiako, after they fail to place her, and she mentions making her way to cheer-leading club. But before she goes, she remarks on their hair and gives them a quick makeover. She claims it isn't anything special, although the girls are wowed by the makeover, and they suggest she joins them in PriPara to open up a new shop. In Prism Stone, Chiako is forced to listen while stubbornly refusing to stay. She claims not to care, and insists the girls don't try to force her into anything- although they ignore her and try to encourage her to lend them a hand by opening a new shop. Meganee forwards their request to open a fashion shop and Chiako is forced into PriPara with the girls. But to their horror, the shop is nothing more than a vanity, a few stools for chairs, a mirror, and a shelf with a few wigs. Meganee explains that this is because Chiako doesn't have any Idol Time built up, so for the time being this will have to do. Despite her initial awe, Chiako finds herself still in denial as the girls grab a customer. The girl finds herself startled by Chiako but they attempt to convince her to stay and take her request. At first Chiako does nothing until getting annoyed and she quickly gives the girl a makeover, remarking on how much of an improvement it is. She manages to attract more customers and Yui and Laala are delighted by the sight and try to help. While Chiako is fairly scary to the girls, she does manage to please them all and gain an actual building to use; this being a shack. The girls also take note that she is happy doing this work despite her attitude. At the end of the day the girls leave with Chiako. She claims she didn't enjoy it but they can tell she did, although they wonder if this may be her dream. They are then confronted by the irate Cheerleaders, who bring up how she skipped practice. Laala and Yui attempt to defend her while explaining it was their fault she didn't show up, but the others dismiss it as her throwing them aside. Chiako attempts to tell them how she feels, but when they force her to choose she angrily claims "neither" and storms off. The group is unable to understand but they don't linger on it, heading off to Boyspara. Laala decides to follow the Sheep Squad while Yui gives chase to Chiako. In the tunnel, the Sheep Squad angrily ignore Laala. She tries to convince them to stop acting this way and once again insists she is to blame for what happened. She recommends they come to PriPara as well to see what it is actually like- but this is instantly shot down. She begs with them to reconsider but it does nothing. Yui apologizes to Chiako for what happened, suggesting that if she just tried to talk to her friends they might be more understanding towards her attempt to follow her ambitions. Chiako denies really caring, until Yui reveals knowing that it is her who has been doing the topiary work for the school, pointing out the beautiful shapes and designs. However, Chiako refuses and runs off. The following day Chiako sits by herself, while the Sheep Squad attempt to deal with it. While Aiko and Chii really miss her, Rui and Gaiko remain angered. They take a moment to remark that she has always liked giving beauty treatments, and as Rui attempts to fight off a few tears, a depressed Laala and Yui can only helplessly watch from the side. Laala really wants to fix things and hearing WITH nearby as the other girls fawn over them, she considers asking them to speak to the Sheep Squad, sure they can convince them to make up. Unfortunately Yui refuses to allow this. In PriPara, they observe the "closed" sign hanging from the Fashion Shop. Laala is still sure her idea could work, but they are approached by Meganee, who asks for an update. She brings up that with the shop closed for the day fans are already declining. Despite this Laala claims that a friendship is way more important so they need to focus on fixing things, which suddenly gives her an idea after looking at the fashion shop sign again. Chiako is confronted by the Cheerleaders again, who have come for her answer regarding her decisions. She doesn't want to answer- and thankfully she is spared when Yui, dressed as a sheep claims WITH is nearby. But nobody is fooled, realizing it's Laala wearing exact-copy costumes, all at once, and imitating them. Yui suggests they make up, but the girls start to walk off until Chiako claims she is unable to choose between her friends and PriPara. While she cares about them, Pripara is where someone can achieve their dreams, and she really wants to chase after hers. Initially the girls remain concerned, but after Yui and Laala step in to help again, their "baa" manages to seek their approval. The girls agree to head into PriPara, but only under the condition that they see Chiako at work by letting her give them makeovers. They will do this and give proper judgement afterwards. Heading to the Prism Stone, Meganee gets the girls registered for PriPara. She explains that they have arranged things so that the girls PriPara Change will fit Chiako's intended designs, so curiously they all head into Pripara, watching with confusion and amazement. Once inside, the girls are quickly taken by their new outfits and appearance. They head towards the shop, where Chiako is shocked to find several girls awaiting for her to give them makeovers. Without pause she tells them to follow her and one by one she works on the girls while her friends watch. By now Aiko has come to a decision, deciding she will not need to choose between PriPara and their friendship. She can continue to come with them when she can, and they will support her while she is there. Yui and Laala are delighted as Meganee joins them to reveal business has increased due to their efforts, and as a result they can both perform. Together, Laala and Yui change coords and appear on stage. As they put on a performance, the girls show up to give them support and enjoy the show. After the performance they compliment the girls and head outside to find the Fashion Shop has expended into an official PriPara building, and Meganee asks Chiako to officially sign up as the hair stylist and makeup artist for Pripara. Chiako agrees and her friends embrace her, happily promising their support. As this is going on, Nino is out going for a jog. She passed by girls chatting about the Fashion Studio, but only stops for a moment before she continues to run on. Major Events *A fashion studio officially opens in PriPara. *Chiako signs up to be the official stylist of PriPara. Trivia * Punicorn and Cooky wear multiple different wigs that resemble hairstyles characters from the original series. Some of these include Faruru Bokerdole, Mirei Minami, and Hibiki Shikyoin. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara